1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to nuclear Light Water Reactors (LWRs), and more particularly to a system and a method of capturing radioactive material from primary containment during a severe accident. The system may be passive, such that the system may be operated for extended period without the need for monitoring or the application of external electrical power. This system may be considered a filtered venting system or a “filtered vent.”
2. Related Art
During a nuclear power accident, nuclear light water reactors (LWR) predominantly rely on a primary containment structure 3 (see FIG. 1) to prevent radioactive materials (gases, liquids and particulates) from being released into the surrounding environment. However, in modern history, three severe nuclear accidents (Chernobyl, The Mile Island, and Fukushima) have involved a release of radioactive materials from primary containment structures of a nuclear plant. Current industry standards also act to prevent the release of radioactive aerosols and iodine from entering the atmosphere through the use of a “filter vent” via the use of a “hardened vent” pipe. Such a filter conventionally uses a wet scrubbing system with charcoal filtering that scrubs radioactive contaminants as exhaust gases flow through the device. However, an above-grade filter device capable of filtering radioactive contaminants may be expensive, and may not guarantee a capture of radioactive material (as the HEPA or charcoal venting filters may become overwhelmed) that may otherwise cause dispersion and widespread environmental contamination.